Who you Love is Who you Love
by Gilli-Chan-1098
Summary: I'm listening to the the song ' Who You Love '. It inspired me to make this story for so here you go! Summary: Joey is having trouble at home Seto always had trouble with his emotions for others, with exceptions of Mokuba. ( FULL SUMMARY INSIDE )


**Gilli-Chan- So here is another one-shot, but I guess I'm full of'em. But who isn't**

**Seto - AND She owns none of the lyrics said or Yu-Gi-Oh! only the plot...**

**Joey - But she did this cause she love our shipping!**

**Gilli-Chan - True... So on with the story...**

* * *

**Summary:**

Joey is having trouble at home; his father is being ab-normally abusive, he became this after Joey confessed to being gay. His sister had also recently came out as bi. So he had no where to go so a walk and maybe go talk to his long-time friend Yugi about his problems or Maybe tell Yami to send his dad to the Shadow Realm. So now he walks a lonely road around the park.

Seto always had trouble with his emotions for others, with exceptions of Mokuba. He always thought it was who he liked did this, The person he bullied most of high school, was also his crush over the 4-year school span. Maybe Seto will have his chance to tell them how he feels.

* * *

Puppyshipping-

**WHO YOU LOVE**

**~ With Joey ~ **

There it was raining in the middle of the spring. Pouring down late at night. Joey didn't want to go home. His dad would beat the bloody tar out of him. And his sister Serenity was at Mai Valentine's house. Which was her girlfriend. He thought, _Why is dad accepting her but not me. Guess dad really does hate me. Maybe a walk will clear my head some. _But this thought only caused some major heart-ache considering the person he liked. He liked his long-time rival Seto Kaiba.

" Maybe he is just a heartless bastard, that has a dog fetish," he thought again this time out loud this time.

* * *

**~ With Seto ~**

Seto had just worked a long over-time. He needed air. And maybe certain blond. _Can he really love me back. _He thought on vain. Joey could never love someone like me. And Seto never-ever heard from his puppy after high-school so he was stuck with working 24/7 only talking to Mokuba about all this none-sense. If only He could see his loving Blond now. He only loved him cause he fought back and really riled him up. And that was a turn-on for Seto.

"Maybe Joey could be a really close friend he would be nice and could make Mokuba happy I get along with someone other then him," Seto thought out loud.

* * *

**~Back to Joey ~**

Today it was so nice. Spring air, Warm breeze, rain, and soon to be flowers. That was all he needed to clear his mind. His worries washed away. _And even find love that won't be one-sided, _He thought vainly. All it was is he couldn't help but feel sad and heart-less that he could never be with the one love. Joey had thought about hims so many times. A really cold-hearted CEO, and maybe a good warm-hearted friend, or even _Boyfriend. _Is it really that hard to be a person in his eyes.

It was a very cold moment as he looked around a pond he nearly walked into. A well what do you get for thinking all the time. If he really liked his crush, He should have told him by now, Kaiba probably would laugh and pull his girlfriend or wife out say _'Sorry you Faggot Wheeler, I don't like you or your disease ridden body.' '_

Well Kaiba is a snot nosed money-bags, with no love for anyone. Maybe he could ask Yugi about what he could do for Kaiba and make him, love him.

* * *

**~ With Seto ~**

He took a secret path to a old little pond behind the park. In his earlier days he thought about his little blonde puppy here, Only hoping he would jump-out and say _' Kaiba kiss-me Pwease?' _He would ask with a little pout, But that was only a wish.

He looked at the pond seeing a figure looking at it with tears and small yet tender smile on their face. Kaiba only wished it would be Joey and he run around the pond and confront Seto about his feelings. But figure set indian-style on the ground and sadly smiled at the water as if imaging a scene with it. He could at the moment, see him and Joey dancing in the moon light to the song _' Give Me Love ' _by Ed Sheeran. Playing softly as they sang together sounding beautifully as the end came near and Joey finished with a " give me love " softly.

All he could though was imagine the scene. But his puppy never came to the park unless upset Seto learned from his cousin, Yami, Who was a close friend oh his pup. He was told and I quote _' Unless upset He goes to the park to calm and relax, He never gets to violent at the park because of this wonderful little pond.' _Yami's words rang in his head,

He's never violent , How is he not his dad is abusive and beats him bloody. Seto wishes to destroy that man for hurting a poor innocent boy because of who he is. And Seto wished he could be there and protect his puppy.

* * *

**~ Back to Joey ~**

He really needed to clear his head. He kept imagining himself laying in Seto's lap and sleeping like a puppy. Or even cuddled under his chin with Kaiba leaning his head down on his.

So many dreams that couldn't be real. He even thought a tall young man across the pond was His love. but that thought only gave him tears.

Joey looked to see no one so he sat down indian-style. Looking into a moon-scaped water, of the pond, If he really liked his crush, Joey looked to see no one so he sat down indian-style. Looking into a moon-scaped water, of the pond. Tears welled up in his eyes and they spilled he balled about how he can't love who he loves.

He wished just to run from the traitor's game of Love and give up. Then He thought _' Maybe Yugi can help. ' _then he stood up and walked around the pond. He could see the Kame Game Shop's sign. And what he saw next surprised him more then you'd think. Seto Kaiba was sitting there with tears staining his very pale face. As if a sign Joey ran to him and squeezed him. " Seto why are you crying like this, What happened to being strong and independent," Joey questioned.

* * *

**~ With Both ~**

Seto said " I can't seem make the person I love happy, He seems happy, But inside I know he's crying about something, " He then looked up to Joey, " Why might you be crying Pup, is it the same. "

Joey looked a-taken back to what he heard. Seto loved somebody, but not a girl, a guy. He had a little hope now, " Yes because the person I love just doesn't see it he's to blind and he Never looks down to notice me, " He says, and then Seto did it kissed his pup.

Joey was stunned for a second but quickly kissed back. Maybe their need for air came and made them stop.

" Joey do you really like someone other then me? " Seto questioned.

" NO, I only like you Seto, Your very strong and personally handsome, " Joey blushed as he said the last part.

" Maybe love is blind but I'm not Joey. " Seto claimed as he heard a song a very good one playing behind them.

_Your the one I love, You love Who You Love. _A Charming song he claimed it to be. And their song.

* * *

**Words of Wisdom ~ ****_Love is a blind game you play so just be-careful of who you fall for. Its happens all the time and Time may not heal all wounds but try to love again, Maybe it can be someone who loves you. Love is the Game everyone hates and loves._**

_Gilli-Chan - I really love this shipping its so dang good to work with..._

_Joey - Yes it is_

_Seto - * nods head * Yes it is indeed!_

_Gilli-Chan R&amp;R please?_


End file.
